


The Things They Don't Know

by killedhermind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis Tomlinson, Falling In Love, M/M, Model Harry Styles, Musician Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Photographer Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killedhermind/pseuds/killedhermind
Summary: Camila Laurent darts her eyes across a large ballroom. She sips her drink as her gaze lands upon Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles. They engage in quiet conversation between themselves, occasionally breaking eye contact to look down at their drinks.Not many people know how the two got together; polar opposite personalities never seemed to get along so well. However, Camila did know. She knew it all, the ups, downs, and awkward twists involving a certain intoxicated Irishman.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first ever fic !!! i'm aware that it's probably not very good , but please bare with me (hopefully i'll get better as i go along) okay that's it; enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (future me here) this intro isn't very good but i promise it gets better as it goes :))

Camila Laurent darts her eyes across a large ballroom. She sips her drink as her gaze lands upon Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles. They engage in quiet conversation between themselves, occasionally breaking eye contact to look down at their drinks.  
Not many people know how the two got together; polar opposite personalities never seemed to get along so well. However, Camila did know. She knew it all, the ups, downs, and awkward twists involving a certain intoxicated Irishman.

The story starts in a crowded bathroom at Milan Fashion Week. Romantic, right?

Louis's lost Niall once again. He groans as he starts heading to the bathroom, mentally declaring that he'll find Niall, but only after he's taken a piss.

"How did I let him convince me to come to another one of these shitshows?" Louis mutters to himself, bumping the door to the men's room open. Almost immediately, he's met with a pair of broad shoulders colliding with his head .

"Oops. Excuse me," A deep voice mumbles, looking down at Louis.

Louis looks up at the figure, immediately mesmerized by the stranger's captivating green eyes. He's got long hair, beautiful curls bouncing throughout it. He's wearing a slightly sheer, flowy black shirt paired with black jeans that look way too tight.

"H-hi. I'm Louis," he finally stutters. The taller man laughs, slightly tilting his head back.

"Hi Louis. I'm Harry, and I'm gonna go now. Bye," The stranger says through small fits of laughter, before swerving around Louis and exiting the restroom.

"Well that was embarrassing," Louis sighs to himself, trying to suppress the thought of "HOLYFUCKINGSHIT HE'S GOT DIMPLES!" Louis does his business, washes his hands and exits the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii the intro is short don't hate me hehe


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baack :))

-Milan, 2015-

Louis draws a deep breath in, trying to focus on what Niall's saying. It’s not working, however, the only thought that’s running through his mind is the tall stranger in the bathroom. God, Louis had made possibly the biggest fool of himself ever; he wants to bury himself in a big, dark hole and never show his face ever again. 

“Louis! You there mate?” Niall’s voice runs an ice-cold spear through Louis’ thoughts. 

“Huh? Yeah? I’m listening, Continue,” Louis says, trying to pull himself together.

Niall starts again, jumping right back into his rambling, “Okay, whatever, so I was thinking we could watch half of the show and then we could go backstage and meet up with Camila.”

“Ni-” Louis starts before getting cut off. “Niall-” he’s been cut off again. “Niall James Horan!”

“As I was- What?” The blonde stops mid sentence, finally hearing Louis’ pleas. 

“Who’s Camila?” Louis questions, taking the risk of getting lectured.

“Louis! Have you not been listening this entire time?” Niall says, sounding exasperated.

“Maybe,” Louis says quietly. 

“God, Tommo, what’s distracting you? You’ve been spaced out since before Naomi Campbell walked for Emilio Pucci!” Niall finally says, raising his voice a little.

“Who walked for what?” Louis says, genuinely confused.

“Stop avoiding the question Louis!” Niall exclaims, exhaling dramatically and slumping in his chair. 

Louis sips his drink, “It’s nothing, mate. Now tell me who Camila is!”

Niall gives him a side eye, “I’m onto you mate, I’m onto you,” he says while putting two of his fingers near his eyes and then turning them to point at Louis. “Now that you’re aware, I’ll start again. Camila is a model for Armani and I met her at the bar when I went to get our drinks.”

Louis’ eyes light up, “See! I told you that something good would happen if you got our drinks!” He says, laughing.

“If you’re done, I’d like to continue. I met her at the bar and she invited me backstage! At first I told her I couldn’t because I brought a friend with me, but then she told me to bring him! So you, my friend, are going backstage at Milan Fashion Week!” Niall says excitedly, stopping himself before he starts rambling again. 

“Wait. you met a girl,” Louis starts 

“Correct,” Niall says confidently.

“And she’s a model for Georgio Armani?” Louis questions.

“Correct,” Niall responds, unamused.

“And she invited you backstage?”

“She invited  _ us _ backstage, Tommo,” Niall says, raising his glass

“Odd.” Louis finishes, before raising his glass to meet Niall’s, clanking it against his, and taking a long swig. If there’s one thing that Louis Tomlinson can’t resist, it’s a toast made by Niall Horan himself. 

  
  


Harry just got off the runway, and he’s fucking hot.  _ Both literally and figuratively _ , he thinks to himself. He absentmindedly wanders to his private dressing room, and when he enters there’s Zayn sitting on a chair, and Liam sitting on the floor next to an empty chair.

“Hey Li, there’s this thing called a chair, you sit on it and it provides this thing called comfort!” Harry says while he unbuttons his outer shirt and drapes it over the back of a chair that sits in front of a vanity. 

“While I thank you for that wonderful definition Mr. Styles, I do know what a chair is. Right now, I’m sitting this floor- this beautiful floor might I add- because I need to be more connected with the world,” Liam says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He fell out of the chair and couldn’t be bothered to get back up-” Zayn says before getting interrupted by an embarrassed Liam.

“Zayn! Spare me some dignity please!” He says while a blush creeps across his face. He’s displaying a shy smile, and squinting his eyes in an attempt not to look completely mortified. Harry just laughs and continues undressing.

“So, you done for the day?” Zayn questions casually, refocusing on his water bottle.

“Yeah I am, but I think I’m gonna stick around to chat with a couple of the girls. What about you?” Harry replies, pulling off his undershirt and revealing his tattooed abdomen. 

“I think I’m done as well, but I know Camila Laurent wanted me to get a couple good-quality backstage shots with a few of her friends,” Zayn says, taking out his phone.

“Ooh, I haven’t talked to her in a while, do you mind if I tag along? Only if it’s okay with both of you, of course,” Harry says, running a hand through his hair and looking in Zayn’s direction. 

“You know I’m always down to have you follow me around. Makes me feel important,” Zayn jokes, “I’ll text her and make sure she’s fine with it as well.”

Harry turns around to face Liam. “Are you coming too?” 

“I can’t,” Liam says, picking up his phone, “I’ve got publicity meetings to take care of.”

“Ah yes, my little Liam, all grown-up and becoming a popstar!” Harry coos jokingly. 

“Ugh, you sound like my mother,” Liam complains.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, Payne,” Harry says flashing a thousand-watt smile towards the brown-eyed lad. 

“You’re insufferable,” is the last thing Liam says before exiting the room.

“Bye, I guess!” Zayn says, rolling his eyes, “Not even a kiss goodbye. And I thought he loved me!”

“Yuck, couple stuff,” Harry says, fake gagging.

“You’re just jealous. When was the last time you got laid?” Zayn says, adding an exaggerated eye roll. For dramatic effect,  _ obviously _ . 

“Zayn Malik! That is a severe invasion of privacy!” Harry exclaims, faking a scandalized expression.

“Oh please, you used to ask me the same question once a week!” Zayn exclaims.

“Still!” Harry says dramatically.

“Stop avoiding the question!” Zayn cries, throwing his hands in the air.

‘No!” Harry almost yells, “I won’t! Now, did you text Camila?”

“This isn’t the end of this! But yeah I did and she said she’d be delighted to have you,” Zayn says, calming down. 

“Okay then. When and where are we meeting her?” Harry asks, forgetting the previous minute’s almost-fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for part 2 !! i'll see you soon ;)


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii again just a bit of a filler :) we're getting there though ! enjoy !

-Milan, 2015-

Harry follows Zayn past many doors, all marked with the name of well-known supermodels. They scurry through the twisting hallways, turning sideways at times to avoid running into hurried managers and stagehands, along with makeup artists and stylists. 

They finally reach the door that’s labeled  _ “Camila Laurent” _ , but not without passing it twice. The boys take a second to compose themselves, neither wanting to walk into the room out of breath and huffing like dogs. Zayn puts his hand on the doorknob and looks at Harry.

“You ready?” Zayn asks the taller boy, looking up slightly to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry asks, confused.

“I dunno mate,” Zayn huffs, “Sometimes you get all anxious when you have to interact with people.”

“Zayn, I’m fine,” Harry assures before nodding head, signaling for Zayn to open the door.

“Okay. Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” Zayn says.

“I will, mom. Now open the damn door, stop stalling,” Harry says, growing a bit impatient. 

Zayn turns the handle and pushes the door open slightly. “Hey, is Camila in here?” He says, moving his head to the space inbetween the door and the wall. 

“Nah man, she just left to track down her manager. She’ll be back soon though,” a loud voice with a heavy Irish accent says. A blonde man about Zayn's height slides off the counter where he’s sitting, and walks over to the door. He opens the door fully, finally showing Harry’s presence. “Come on in, I promise we don’t bite!” The blonde says, making it obvious that he’s the Irish voice from just a moment before.

“ _We?_ ” Harry thinks to himself, deciding not to speak on it.

Harry and Zayn step into the room, taking a split second to look around before looking back at the unnamed blonde. Zayn stands a bit in front of Harry, his almost maternal instincts kicking in.

“Oh my god, I forgot. My name’s Niall,” the blonde says, running a hand through is hair, “and this is Louis.” 

Zayn and Harry both look to their right, where a small-ish brunette man sits in a chair, his phone in his hand.  _ And Harry remembers _ . 

  
  


Louis looks up at the strangers, already messing up his plan of ignoring their existence. When his gaze reaches their faces- or the tall one’s face, his face automatically falls. Louis wants to run from the room like a madman, no- he wants to crawl under the table and never show his face again. 

“Hi,” Louis says quietly, attempting to fake a smile. 

Within seconds, Niall jumps back into conversation, learning Harry’s friend’s name,  _ “Zayn! What a cool name, bro! _ ” He then tells them the ever-so-interesting story of how he ended up back here. Louis watches without saying a word, even though he can feel Harry’s stare concentrated on him the whole time.

Harry’s voice interrupts Louis’ thoughts, “I’m Harry, and I’m modelling with Prada currently.”

“ _ Of course he’s a model, look at him! _ ” The voice in the back of Louis’ head basically screams. 

“That’s so cool mate! I’m guessing you’re a model too?” Niall says, looking at Zayn, bringing Louis back to reality. 

“Nope. I’m a photographer. That’s why Camila invited me back here, she said she wanted some backstage shots that weren’t taken on an iPhone,” Zayn replies.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You’re telling me you don’t model? With a face like that?” Niall says, sitting down in a chair, “Come sit, at least until Camila comes back!”

Zayn accepts his invitation graciously, before saying, “I used to when I was a teenager. I don’t much anymore, I prefer to be on the other side of the camera.” 

“I see. Harry, you wanna sit?” Niall says, turning to look at the green eyed boy. 

“No thanks, I’m good,” Harry says simply.

“Ooh, I hate to cut the conversation short, but Cam just texted me to meet her in Naomi’s dressing room,” Zayn says, frowning, “But I’ll come back when we’re finished, yeah?” 

“Of course, mate. I’ll see you!” Niall replies, smile never faltering. He gets up at the same time as Zayn, then pulls him into a hug. Zayn looks surprised, but eventually loosens up and wraps his arms around the boy. 

Once Niall lets go, Zayn walks over to Harry, walking in his line of sight, and asks Harry if he wants to go with him. 

Once Harry realizes he has to look at Zayn, he breaks his stare. “Yeah, I’ll go with you. I’ve been meaning to ask Camila a question anyway.”

“Well then, bye lads,” Zayn says, moving towards the door.

“See ya lad!” Niall says brightly.

“Bye,” Louis says quietly, barely above a whisper. 

Harry’s head snaps up from where he was staring at his shoes. He takes a split second to look for Louis’ eyes, before realizing they’re already on him. Harry holds the eye contact, mentally committing the way Louis’ eyes shine to memory. He smiles slightly, praying that Louis notices his dimples. Louis quirks his lips up in return, not quite a smile but still better than nothing.

Before Harry realizes it, Zayn’s behind his back and lightly pushing him towards the door. “ _ Get moving, you’re making a scene! _ ” The voice in Harry’s head screams. His feet start moving, and next thing he knows he’s out of the room and the door’s shut behind them. 

“Walk,” Zayn orders, “and enlighten me on what just happened. You just completely froze, lad. You know, you could’ve told me if you were uncomfortable.’ 

Harry starts down the hallway, “I’ve seen him before,” he starts.

“Who? Niall? How?” Zayn interrupts. Harry shoots him a look. “Oops. I’m sorry for cutting you off. Please continue”

“It’s fine,” Harry replies, turning sideways to avoid colliding with a hurried PA. “And it wasn’t Niall. It was Louis. I’ve met Louis before.”

“What do you mean? Have you hooked up with him?” Zayn questions before he starts mumbling a list of names and counting on his fingers. “I don’t remember a ‘Louis’. Oh my god, was he recent?” He continues dramatically. 

“Zayn Javadd Malik! I did not hook up with Louis,” Harry whisper-yells, “ _ Although I wouldn’t mind it, _ ” He mumbles under his breath.

“Harry! I heard that! Tell me! Tell me!” Zayn says, raising his voice to a normal tone. 

“Keep your voice down and I’ll think about it!” Harry says in a hushed tone.

“Okay, okay, fine. Tell me?” Zayn says softly.

“Fine, okay so- nevermind we’re here,” Harry says, turning to his right and almost walking into a door that reads “ _ Naomi Campbell _ ”.

“I’m not done here, we’ll discuss this later. You good?” Zayn says, asking Harry the unspoken question of “ _ Can you handle this? _ ”.

“I’m fine. These people are my species, they’re easy to communicate with.” Harry says earnestly. “Plus, they’re women so attraction doesn’t add any anxiety.”

“Oh my god, you’re so gay,” Zayn says, faking disgust. 

“Thank you, Mr. I’m in love with Liam Payne,” Harry says sarcastically.

“Hey! Don’t bring him into this! And you’re welcome,” Zayn says, before turning the handle and pushing the door open. “Is everyone decent? Can I come in?” 

“We’re dressed, and it wouldn’t matter anyway, Malik. Both of you are gay,” An elegant voice says sarcastically. It obviously belongs to Camila, who gets up off of the couch and walks to the door, getting face to face with Zayn.

“Are we that obvious?” Zayn asks, turning his head to look at a smiling Harry. 

“Zayn, your social media bios are all ‘I’m just like you, we’re both sluts for Liam Payne’. I think it’s a bit obvious,” Harry replies, faking sympathy.

“Damn. That was supposed to be a secret,” Zayn jokes as he’s herded inside by Camila.

They make quick work of taking the photos, including every high profile model that passes the open door. Camila drags Harry into a few shots, even braiding his hair in one. Zayn laughs behind the camera, and engages in mindless conversation. They finish in less than 20 minutes and walk back to Camila’s dressing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part was a bit difficult to write ngl but i had a lot of fun doing so ! i hope you liked it <3


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you miss me yet ?? bit of a short one , but it's important :)  
> now, onto business ; i think these chapters are gonna start getting a bit longer , so do with that what you will.  
> heehee anyways enjoy !!

-Milan, 2015-

Harry and Zayn walk back to Harry’s flat in uncomfortable silence, Harry drowning in his thoughts, and Zayn quietly observing him, trying to read his features even a little bit. 

When they’re in the lift, Zayn finally breaks the silence. “I always forget you have a place here,” he starts, “I can never seem to remember where your flats are,” he adds, laughing quietly. 

Harry relaxes, the crease in between his eyebrows disappearing. “Me too some days. I forgot about my place in Moscow for roughly two years,” he says, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“You have a place in Moscow?” Zayn replies, quirking an eyebrow upwards. 

“Apparently. I’ll schedule us a trip in the spring,” Harry says, “I’ll ask Ed to find a week or two when we’re free.”

“Sounds perfect. Liam too or nah?” Zayn replies, right before the doors open, letting the pair into the hallway.

“Of course Liam will be there, he can’t be left to his own devices,” Harry jokes, starting to walk down the hall towards his flat.

“Remember when he had to stay in London when we were in the Bahamas?” Zayn says, smiling.

“Do I remember? Remember what part? When he nearly fell off the balcony or when he lit your kitchen on fire?” Harry says between fits of laughter. 

“Both,” Zayn says, snickering. Liam had called them a few minutes after the balcony incident, and Zayn just about had a cow. They didn’t hear anything else from Liam until two days later, when he called from Harry’s house phone, _"_ _ ZaynI’msosorrybutIlitthekitchenonfire- _ ” he said without breathing. “And that’s why Liam comes everywhere with us,” Zayn finally says, smiling faintly at the memory. 

Harry hums in agreement, finally coming to his door. He doesn’t have a key, he had a keypad put in place so he didn’t have to carry a keychain. He punches in the code-  _ 155204-  _ before turning the handle and swinging the door open. The flat smells faintly of vanilla and cinnamon, the soft yellow lights turning on at the click of the switch. 

Once they’ve settled in the living room, Zayn on the couch and Harry on a sofa chair, Zayn returns to his meddling.

“So,” he starts, “back on track. You’ve met Louis before. How? When? What happened?” 

“Erm, we met a few hours before the dressing room,” Harry says slowly.

“Where?” Zayn asks, getting intrigued.

“In a bathroom,” Harry replies, “I was on my way out and he was on his way in. I wasn’t paying attention, and I quite literally walked into him. Like his face was on my shoulder.”

“So you met, and he’s short?” Zayn asks, “I don’t understand where we’re going.”

“If you’d let me speak, I’d tell you where we’re going,” Harry replies, squinting, “So I walked into him, and when I looked at him I just about melted onto the floor. He’s so hot, oh my god-”

“He’s not as hot as Liam,” Zayn retorts absentmindedly. 

“Speak for yourself, man. But he’s gorgeous, and right when I’m about to make a fool of myself,” Harry says, cracking a smile, “he beats me to it. He stuttered and told me his name, oh my god, it was so charming.”

“So you like him. Did you give him your number?” Zayn replies, looking fairly unamused.

Harry sighs. “No I didn’t, I got choked up and I just walked away.”

“You what? Harry!” Zayn exclaims, looking slightly disappointed. 

“If I said anything else then I would’ve told him I was in love with him!” Harry says, quickly getting defensive.

“You’re lucky I have his mate’s number. And you’re lucky I want a new couple to go on double dates with,” Zayn says, “So I’m making it my mission to get you two together.” 

Harry looks at Zayn, unimpressed. “Whatever,” he says. 

  
  


Later on, after Harry has fallen fast asleep in the chair, Zayn sneaks into the bathroom with his phone. He clicks it to life, and opens the phone call app. He scrolls down his contact list, looking for a certain name. He finds it, clicks it, and lets it ring while he raises it to his ear. 

“Hey mate, what’s up?” A bright voice finally asks.

“Niall. I need your help. But I have a few questions first,” Zayn says seriously. 

“Okay, but before you start, I can’t lift a body,” Niall replies jokingly.

Zayn laughs a little, “First of all, is Louis in earshot of this conversation?” He asks, returning to business. 

“Um, yeah-” Niall says before getting cut off.

“Okay well then you need to move. Tell him this is a very important work call and that you need privacy.” Zayn orders sternly.

“Got it boss,” Niall says, raising his voice just a bit. “I need to go to my room, work stuff,” Niall says, his voice sounding farther away as he’s obviously talking to Louis. 

“Okay,” A quiet voice that belongs to Louis says. 

And with that, Zayn hears footsteps shuffling and the opening of doors. He finally hears the close of one, beginning to speak again, “Are you good now?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Niall responds, “But can I ask what’s going on here?” 

“Of course, but one more question before I tell you,” Zayn replies.

“Okay, shoot,” Niall says.

“Do you know if Louis met Harry before?” Zayn starts.

“Actually,” Niall starts, “that does sound a bit familiar. I think Louis mentioned bumping into a fit bloke in the bath- OH,” Niall says, cutting himself off with a gasp, finally putting the pieces together. “Oh god, ‘tall washroom guy’ was Harry!”

“Tall washroom guy?” Zayn questions, obviously confused. 

“Yeah, Louis was telling me how he ran into a guy in the bathroom and completely froze up,” Niall says, laughing lightly. 

“Harry told me he did the same exact thing,” Zayn says, joining Niall in quiet laughter.

“So is that it?” Niall asks a few moments later, “You called me at one in the morning to ask me if Louis had met Harry?”

“Yes and no. I wanted to know if you wanted to help me in a mission.” Zayn replies, refocusing on his point.

“Depends on the mission, I already told you that I can’t lift a body,” Niall says, hoping to brighten the mood.

Zayn smiles to himself, “There will be no body lifting, that I promise. I wanted to know if you’re interested in playing cupid,” he says, his slight smile turning into a smirk. 

Niall draws a deep breath in. “If there’s one thing I can’t resist, it’s meddling into someone else’s love life,” he replies, his lips turning into a smirk of their own. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Zayn says, “That’s all for now. I’ll call you in the morning with a plan.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Niall replies, mentally reminding himself to wake up before noon.

“Goodnight Niall,” Zayn says.

“Goodnight Zayn,” Niall replies.

After Zayn hangs up the call, he lets out a small breath of relief. He exits the bathroom and reenters the large living room, carefully positioning himself on the couch, praying that the noise doesn’t wake Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hoped you liked this ! i'll see you soon :)  
> (did you catch the little easter egg i put in there ?)


End file.
